Every Heart
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Duas pessoas confusas. Dois sentimentos grandes demais para serem ignorados, mas difíceis demais para confessar. O que fazer quando a noite e o frio são os únicos conselheiros que se tem ao alcance? Songfic escrita a partir da música Every Heart, da canto


Every Heart 

_**Sinopse:** Duas pessoas confusas. Dois sentimentos grandes demais para serem ignorados, mas difíceis demais para confessar. O que fazer quando a noite e o frio são os únicos conselheiros que se tem ao alcance? Songfic escrita a partir da música Every Heart, da cantora BoA._

_**Shipper:** Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell_

_**Classificação:** PG ou PG13. Não há restrições quanto à leitura, mas acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que a galera pós-PG13 entende melhor._

_**Completa?** – Provavelmente sim. O final não está em aberto, mas, se um dia me der na telha, talvez haja margem para continuação._

_**Trilha Sonora:** Every Heart, da cantora (coreana, eu acho) BoA. Ela é um dos encerramentos do anime Inuyasha (não sei qual, eu apenas baixei-a via Shareaza), e é muito bonita (se alguém quiser fazer um paralelo com uma das canções do HagaRen Song File, pense em Motherland. O ritmo é bem parecido, e o teor da letra de uma e de outra tem algo em comum). Não é necessário que você baixe a música por causa da fic, mas é altamente recomendável, porque esse é o tipo de canção que você pode ouvir estando em qualquer estado de espírito._

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, a música não é minha, tenho razões para acreditar que a idéia também não é minha (não plagiei de ninguém, tá?), mas a fic é minha, a idéia partiu da minha cabecinha de pastel de banca de praia (ou seja, cheio de vento...), que me obriga a ficar aqui escrevendo besteiras e enchendo o saco. Como sempre._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward:**_

Fazia tempo que não fazia tanto frio na Cidade do Leste.

Deitado em sua cama, embrulhado num cobertor e vestido com três camadas de roupas, Edward Elric se virava de um lado, sem conseguir dormir. O frio bem que contribuía para isso – os cobertores dos alojamentos eram do tipo "tomara-que-amanheça", e nem mesmo usando dois moletons e uma camisa de mangas compridas conseguia se aquecer. "Pelo menos o Alphonse não tem esse tipo de problema", pensava, perversamente, enquanto esfregava os pés (embrulhados em duas meias) um no outro. Não que isso fosse muito útil, já que o pé metálico costumava deixar o pé de carne e osso ainda mais frio, mas mesmo assim ele insistia.

O motivo principal de sua insônia, porém, não era o frio insuportável do lugar. Era uma pessoa, que provavelmente estava se debatendo de frio do mesmo jeito que ele. Ela estava longe, muito longe – em algum lugar do mundo, num trem, talvez olhando a neve cadente nos campos, pensando no dia seguinte. Essa pessoa, Winry Rockbell, que havia sido por tanto tempo a melhor amiga dele e de Alphonse, quase uma irmã, e que se preocupava mais do que todo mundo com o que acontecia a eles, povoava os pensamentos de Ed, e o atormentava como um fantasma.

Ela estava para chegar à cidade, e era isso que o deixava tão perturbado. De manhã, ele teria que buscá-la na estação de trem, levá-la para um hotel, passear, rir, brincar, falar das coisas de Rizenbul e da Cidade do Leste, depois ver aqueles grandes e doces olhos azuis e ela devolver o olhar, aquele clima se formar e, de repente, ser quebrado por alguma besteira inoportuna vinda dele. Era sempre assim que as coisas aconteciam, e isso o assustava.

Há muito tempo gostava de Winry. A princípio, era como uma amiga, depois, como uma irmã, mas logo depois esse sentimento mudou para algo grande e louco, que o consumia por dentro sempre que o rosto dela vinha à sua mente. Aquilo estava crescendo pouco a pouco, alimentado pela saudade e pelo medo que sentia de tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sentia-se tão sozinho, tão frágil, especialmente quando sabia que só passava por tudo aquilo graças à sua covardia.

"Seu cretino...", uma vozinha maldosa dizia em seu cérebro, "por que você não deixa de ser medroso e não diz logo tudo o que sente por ela?".

_"Ah-ah, e isso é muito fácil, não é?"_, ele ouvia sua própria voz em pensamento, respondendo ao diabinho que assombrava a sua mente. _"Se é tão fácil assim por que você mesmo não vai até lá e não fala tudo isso, hein?"_

"Que tal pelo simples fato de eu ser você?"

_"Ah, cala essa boca!"_

A única vantagem dessas discussões consigo mesmo era que elas conseguiam fazê-lo se aquecer um pouco, mas não o suficiente para parar de tremer. Ele se virava em sua cama de um lado para outro sem parar, coisa que Alphonse percebeu. Atencioso, ele perguntou:

–Ei, Ed, está tudo bem?

–Está, Al, é só esse frio desgraçado que faz por aqui – ele disse, soando mais falso que um anúncio de invasão alienígena – Volte a dorm... ah, esqueça, boa noite.

É claro que aquilo não era verdade. É claro que Al percebeu, mas ele já sabia que esse era o tipo de assunto que Ed tinha que resolver sozinho. E é claro que ele já fazia alguma idéia do que se tratava, pois, de vez em quanto ele via o irmão suspirando pelos cantos depois dos telefonemas e cartas dela (é, a idéia de ver Edward Elric suspirando pelos cantos, ainda mais por causa de uma garota, pode parecer um pouco estranha, mas era isso mesmo).

"Por favor, diga-me o que fazer...", o loiro desejava ardentemente, implorava para quem quer que pudesse ouvi-lo naquele momento. Deus? Bem, se ele estivesse mesmo lá e pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ótimo. Seu coração? Talvez, ele podia ser honesto, mas já provara mais de uma vez que não era nada inteligente (e, pensando bem, quem tem um coração que seja inteligente?). _Ela?_ Se possível, se ela fosse telepata e pudesse rastrear todos os beijos, declarações e poemas que ele havia lhe mandado mentalmente, com certeza. Apesar de ter verdadeiro pavor de se declarar à garota, a expor seu coração sem máscaras ou artifícios, apenas do jeito que ele era, implorava mentalmente para que ela o quisesse, o aceitasse, desse o primeiro passo.

_Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara **(Quantas lágrimas precisarão ser derramadas)**_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou **(Todo coração, antes de nos tornarmos honestos?)**_

_dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara **(Para quem devemos confessar nossos sentimentos)**_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou **(Todo coração, para que não sintamos mais a solidão?)**_

Por incrível que parecesse, Ed era a pessoa mais tímida e insegura da face da terra. Não estava preparado para lidar com os sentimentos naturais de qualquer adolescente, até porque, quando deixou de ser criança, estava preocupado demais com sua missão de encontrar a pedra filosofal. Mas tentar impedir os sentimentos é a mesma coisa que esvaziar o mar usando uma esponja: você pode tentar, fazer de conta que está dando certo, mas no fundo, você sempre saberá que aquilo é pura e simples enganação.

"Eu brigo com homúnculos, saio pelo país inteiro, desafio meio mundo, aí vem uma garota chatinha e me desarma completamente...", ele pensava quase achando graça naquela situação. Quando estava perto de Winry, ele não era mais Edward Elric, Alquimista de Aço, o mais precoce alquimista federal da história, que viajava pelo país fazendo todo tipo de coisa, desde enganar um militar metido a esperto e devolver uma mina ao povo da cidade até, de vez em quando, dar de cara com um serial killer de alquimistas federais. Não. Perto dela, ele era apenas Edward Elric, 15 anos, garoto teimoso e descuidado que odiava leite e sempre quebrava as próteses mecânicas duas semanas depois de consertadas. Ela o fazia ser apenas um garoto normal, e, mais ainda, ela o fazia _gostar_ de ser apenas um garoto normal.

A noite estava escura como piche, estava nublado, mas ele sabia que, depois das nuvens, havia as estrelas. Elas estavam tão distantes, e mesmo assim era possível saber que elas estavam lá, olhando, velando a humanidade. O escuro deixava Ed apavorado (uma coisa que ele jamais admitiu até mesmo para Al), mas o fato de saber que, do outro lado das nuvens, as estrelas e a lua cheia brilhavam, belas e teimosas, era um consolo. Do mesmo jeito, quando sentia medo, quando pensava que talvez nada daquilo fosse dar certo, ele se lembrava do sorriso dela, doce, porque aquecia e animava, e insolente, porque teimava em se abrir mesmo quando as coisas ficavam difíceis e nebulosas. Nada poderia amedrontá-lo, porque ela estaria sempre lá.

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita **(Fiquei assustado pelas longas, longas noites)**_

_tooi hoshi ni inotteta **(Rezei às distantes estrelas)**_

Quanto mais ele pensava, mais ficava claro que precisava tomar uma decisão. Os riscos que corria aumentavam a cada dia, e ele precisava aproveitar cada momento que tivesse como se fosse o último. "É isso que tenho que fazer, um dia eu acerto...", ele pensou, ácido. O tempo passava muito depressa, parecia que fora ontem que ele havia saído de Rizenbul em direção à Cidade Central para a prova de alquimista federal, e cada vez ficava mais claro que tempo era a última coisa que ele podia perder. Gostava demais de Winry, e quanto mais gostava dela mais difícil ficava revelar seu sentimento, mas era necessário pôr a cara para bater.

"Algum poeta desocupado disse, uma vez, que todo mundo precisa procurar pelo amor", ele pensava, "mas ele se esqueceu de dizer o quanto é difícil se confessar quando a gente o encontra. Por que será que eles nunca dizem?". Ele amaldiçoou todos os poetas por serem tão inúteis a ponto de não falar sobre como agir com garotas sem parecer idiota, atrevido ou covarde. Por que será que isso tinha que ser tão difícil? Perto disso, até mesmo ouvir as ladainhas sobre a família de Alex Louis Armstrong parecia tarefa fácil.

Naquela hora, ele lembrou-se da vovó Pinako dizendo qualquer coisa como "Isso tudo faz parte do crescimento. Você pode ser forte e maduro, Edward, mas se não souber lidar com seu coração você não vai passar de um tampinha revoltado com a vida. Quando seu coração é sereno e perseverante para lidar com esse tipo de coisa, então você já é um adulto".

Apesar de não gostar nada da parte do "tampinha", aquele conselho era muito sábio. Ele poderia até fazer de conta que já era um homem, mas não passava de um moleque assustado. Mas ele precisava fazer o teste, ver o que acontecia quando ele dizia um "eu gosto de você" para alguém. Se não tentasse, pensou, nunca saberia.

Ele não dormiria de qualquer forma. O frio continuava a castigar, os pensamentos confusos continuavam a correr, mas agora ele já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Iria ver o que aconteceria. Com um suspiro profundo e decidido, ele se virou para o lado e se encolheu, os olhos fixos na janela. Estava decidido: no dia seguinte, Ed descobriria a reação de Winry aos seus sentimentos.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de **(Girando e girando no tempo rodopiante)**_

_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru **(Nós estamos procurando por amor)**_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara **(Pois queremos crescer mais e mais fortes)**_

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru **(Ainda olhamos para os altos céus, hoje)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Winry:_**

Por que a droga do trem tinha que sacolejar tanto?

Winry Rockbell estava embrulhada num cobertor peludo, sentada numa das poltronas do restaurante do trem em direção à Cidade do Leste. À sua frente, havia uma caneca de chocolate quente, que ela tomava apenas para não morrer de hipotermia. Àquela hora, praticamente todos os passageiros estavam dormindo, menos ela. Fazia um frio de rachar, e o trem, meio velho, era cheio de frestas por onde o vento gelado entrava sem parar.

É claro que o frio era um belo incentivo para fazer quem quer que fosse ficar acordado, mas no caso da loura não era esse o motivo principal. Ela pensava em outro louro, um cara de olhos dourados e língua feroz, que não perdia uma única oportunidade de criticá-la ou fazer qualquer piadinha besta que o momento permitisse. Esse cara (que os leitores provavelmente já adivinharam quem é) se chamava Edward Elric, era alquimista federal, e vivia na Cidade do Leste.

Ela o visitava sempre que podia, com a desculpa de verificar se as próteses dele estavam funcionando direito, mas tanto ela quanto ele sabiam que as visitas não tinham nada a ver com isso. Ela gostava da Cidade do Leste... e gostava de visitar a cidade tendo ele como guia. Ed já provara mais de uma vez que tinha a sensibilidade de um cacto-anão, mas mesmo assim havia qualquer coisa nele que a fascinava profundamente.

A princípio, quando os dois se conheceram, pareceu a ela que jamais iria querer ver aquele garoto, nem que ele estivesse pintado de azul com bolinhas verdes. Depois, quando foram se conhecendo, passaram a ser amigos (apesar de brigarem sem parar), e essa amizade foi crescendo cada vez mais, até se transformar em algo maior, algo diferente, uma afeição que não podia ser explicada com palavras. Sem querer, ela se apaixonara por ele, e isso estava além do seu controle.

Ela já gostava dele daquele jeito há algum tempo, mas sempre que ela estava pronta para confessar seus sentimentos, ele abria a boca e falava qualquer coisa extremamente estúpida, para estragar tudo. Winry até sabia que Ed não o fazia por mal, mas que ele perdera grandes chances de ficar com ela, isso perdera.

"Será que te ocorreu que ele gosta de você?", ela tinha um monstrinho feito e falastrão em sua cabeça, que teimava em ficar infernizando-a.

**"Ele não me suporta, e você sabe disso"**, ela respondia, com enfado na voz.

"Isso é apenas disfarce, ele gosta de você", o monstrinho insistia.

**"Me faz um favor? Pare de me azucrinar, tá bem?"**, ela cortava. Já aprendera a lidar com o monstrinho, que vinha aparecendo com uma certa freqüência.

O frio penetrava fundo em seus ossos, e o chocolate "quente", à sua frente, mais parecia um milk shake. Ela olhava pela janela, a mente vagando por tardes ensolaradas, brincadeiras à beira do rio, brigas, palavras carinhosas, comentários ásperos, noites longas e escuras passadas numa oficina fria e mal-iluminada, tentando prestar atenção no conserto da prótese à sua frente, e não nos dois olhos grandes e doces que observavam atentamente seu trabalho. Naqueles momentos, ela percebia o quão Edward era frágil: sem dizer uma única palavra, ele ficava lá, apenas olhando, a mente distante, um ar triste e compenetrado. Nesses momentos, ela podia decifrá-lo, desvendar seu coração, descobrir que sentimentos e idéias passavam por lá. Então, nas vezes em que ele a flagrava o encarando, sorria, com uma franqueza rara. Ed tinha mesmo um sorriso muito bonito, pena que ele se abria plenamente tão poucas vezes.

Nesses dias, ele sempre acabava sendo vencido pelo cansaço e dormia sobre a mesa, a cabeça apoiada sobre a tampa da caixa de ferramentas de Winry. A garota, então, jogava um cobertor sobre ele e continuava trabalhando, mas sem parar de observá-lo. O rapaz parecia tão sereno, tão calmo... às vezes resmungava alguma coisa ininteligível, mas logo voltava a respirar profundamente, mergulhado no sono. Ela sorriu, ao se lembrar de tudo isso, de ver o quanto ele era humano, mas isso só tornava mais doloroso e insolúvel o seu dilema.

_donna egao ni deaetara **(Que tipo de sorriso precisamos trazer do outro lado)**_

_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no **(Todo coração, antes que possamos dar um passo em direção aos nossos sonhos?)**_

_hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni **(Uma pessoa na face da tristeza)**_

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru **(Todo coração, a felicidade dele flutua no sono)**_

Ela estava apaixonada por ele, aquilo era fato. Mas, por mais que tentasse parecer forte e decidida, a verdade é que ela era a pessoa mais frágil do mundo. Por mais que tentasse ser forte por ela, pela vovó Pinako e pelos Elric, não conseguia, e tudo o que fazia era criar uma casca dura em volta do seu coração, refratária à todos. Mas Winry sabia que seria capaz de quebrar essa casca a marteladas, se ela soubesse que tinha alguma chance com Ed, mas, por mais que o analisasse, que o estudasse, nada descobria. Já estava começando a perder as esperanças, mas se recusava a deixar a peteca cair enquanto tivesse chance.

E, pensando bem, talvez Ed nunca tenha se manifestado porque não sabia como fazê-lo. Vamos aos fatos: ele era imaturo? Com certeza. Parecia uma concha de cimento no que se tratava de sentimentos? Também. E, às vezes, era tão distraído que só não esquecia a cabeça sobre a pia de manhã porque ela estava colada no pescoço? Sim, o tempo todo.

"Mas ele vive na Cidade do Leste, eu sou uma caipira de Rizenbul", ela pensou, a testa colada no vidro. "Na certa, ele conhece um monte de garotas muito mais bonitas e interessantes que eu, e por isso nem me dá bola...". Seria aquilo mesmo? Será que ele tinha feito novas amigas por lá, e talvez até arrumado uma namorada? Talvez por isso ele estivesse tão estranho no telefone, quando ela disse que iria visitá-lo.

"Afaste esses pensamentos da cabeça", disse para si mesma, decidida. Ficaria em paz, não ficaria se preocupando com bobagens. Confiava em Ed, e sabia que ele era alguém muito sistemático e centrado em suas metas. Não teria tempo para perder com garotas risonhas e desocupadas. A não ser, é claro, que essa garota fosse ela mesma.

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga **(Algum dia, algum dia, poderão todas as almas)**_

_yasuraka ni nareru you ni **(Encontrar a paz verdadeira)**_

Era impossível entender Edward Elric. Num minuto, ele parecia o rapaz mais maduro e inteligente do mundo, mas no minuto seguinte voltava a se parecer com o menino babaca de oito anos que fazia piadinhas idiotas sobre tudo e todos. Em um dia, ele estava concentrado, silencioso, distraído e perdido nos próprios pensamentos, no outro parecia uma matraca falastrona, que precisava levar uns tapas para calar a boca. Num momento, ele era doce, meigo, educado e carinhoso, no outro se tornava um cacto espinhento, mal-educado e grosso. Na verdade, de todas as criaturas no mundo, ele era a mais contraditória. E prever a reação dele a qualquer coisa era uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, porém, Winry se orgulhava de ser uma das poucas que conseguia pelo menos começar a entender por que ele agia da maneira que agia. Só ela, além de Alphonse, via quando ele estava realmente feliz ou quando estava prestes a desmoronar. E, apesar de estar sempre nos extremos, ela sabia que ele tinha um coração enorme, e que jamais magoaria alguém, quem quer que fosse, de propósito. Apesar de tentar manter a fama de menino mau, só ela sabia quem ele era de verdade.

Então, algo lhe ocorreu, como que vindo do vento.

No dia seguinte, ela diria tudo. Seria honesta consigo mesmo, e ficaria lá para ouvir a resposta, qualquer que fosse. Ela continuaria seu caminho, com ou sem ele, continuaria se preocupando, e ligando, e perguntando a cada dois dias sobre as coisas na Cidade do Leste. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir um minuto, então nem perderia tempo tentando. Respirou fundo e foi para a parte de trás da cabine, encolhida, tentando apenas pensar e se acalmar.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de **(Girando e girando no tempo rodopiante)**_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru **(Vivemos e viemos para entender as coisas)**_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite **(Às vezes rindo, às vezes chorando)**_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku **(Nós vamos continuar a andar novamente, hoje)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward:**_

–Tem certeza que você está bem, Ed? – Al perguntava pela terceira vez – Você está tão pálido e quieto... quer que eu vá buscar uma xícara de chocolate quente para você?

–Não precisa, Al – pela terceira vez, Ed dava uma resposta vaga – Eu estou bem, só preciso ficar um pouco quieto. E essa droga de trem que não chega logo...

Depois de atravessar a noite mais longa da sua vida, Edward se preparou com esmero. Passara quase meia hora no banho, a água jorrando sobre sua cabeça, como se buscasse inspiração para o que estava prestes a fazer. A capa que usava era nova, assim como as botas. Tivera que trocar as luvas brancas de algodão por um par de luvas de lã preta, por causa do frio, mas parecia igual a todos os dias. O único diferencial era uma corrente nova para o seu relógio, toda cravejada com pedrinhas vermelhas, e que fora presente de Winry, no seu último aniversário.

Numa caixa em sua mão também havia um presentinho. Ele havia comprado, no dia anterior, uma bela correntinha prateada, bem fina, e um pingente de ametista. Alguém lhe disse, uma vez, que não se deve receber uma garota sem ter algum presente para oferecer, e algo lhe dizia que ela iria gostar. Apesar de usar um suéter de lã sob a camisa, não conseguia se aquecer, e a neve, apesar de já ter parado de cair desde a noite anterior, acumulava-se aos montes, nas áreas externas da estação. O frio não era importante, a única coisa que importava era que ela chegasse logo.

A caixinha estava firme em sua mão, ele a segurava como se fosse uma imagem sagrada. A sua ansiedade era enorme, principalmente quando pensava se ela havia mudado alguma coisa. Não fazia tanto tempo assim desde a última vez em que eles se viram, mas sempre que a via, as lembranças de sua infância em Rizenbul afloravam. Nelas, ela sempre estava brincando, sorrindo para ele, ajudando-o a se levantar quando caía. Podia vê-la de cabelos curtinhos, olhos grandes, um ar tão inocente e meigo, e era capaz até imaginá-la correndo pela porta do trem em sua direção, chamando-o para brincar. Winry sempre encheu sua vida de doçura e calor.

De repente, então, o trem parou. O coração de Ed foi parar na boca, um calor estranho tomou conta do seu rosto, suas mãos começaram a tremer, a respiração ficou ofegante de uma hora para outra, e tudo isso ficou ainda mais intenso quando ele a viu descer do trem...

_osanai kioku no katasumi ni **(Nas esquinas das minhas memórias infantis)**_

_atataka na basho ga aru so sweet **(Há um lugar quente, tão doce)**_

_**Winry:**_

O dia já raiava quando o trem se aproximou da Cidade do Leste. Winry fez questão de ficar linda: usava um sobretudo longo, lilás, com um belo bordado. Trançou os cabelos em duas tranças e colocou um gorro combinando com o sobretudo. As luvas eram brancas, as botas eram marrom-claras, o suéter era branco com detalhes roxos. Ela tomava uma xícara de chocolate atrás da outra, mais para se acalmar do que para se aquecer.

"Droga de trem que demora para chegar..." . Ela estava muito impaciente, e precisava chegar logo. Tinha certeza absoluta de que nada na Cidade do Leste, em Ed ou em Al havia mudado, mas a ansiedade de vê-lo, de falar com ele, era imensa.

A noite anterior, apesar de cansativa, serviu para que ela refletisse sobre o que realmente queria. E decidiu que queria tê-lo perto de si, queria ser sua namorada, rir e chorar ao lado dele sempre. Se conseguiria ter isso, não era tão importante, mas precisava tentar. Na sua conversa muda com a noite, viu que, apesar das diferenças, os dois tinham um futuro, que poderia ser lindo. Quanto tempo duraria? Isso não fazia diferença nenhuma. Tudo o que precisava fazer era tentar um começo.

Quando ela percebeu que o trem diminuía a velocidade, correu para a janela. E lá estava _ele_, sentado em frente à área de desembarque, ao lado de Alphonse. Suas pernas amoleceram na hora, e ela sentiu que suas mãos ficaram ainda mais úmidas, sob as luvas. Mas precisava permanecer segura de si. Então, orgulhosa, pegou sua mala, esperou o trem parar e desceu lentamente, evitando olhar na direção de Edward, e sem perceber que ele a observava embasbacado.

_hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa **(Onde as estrelas falam de um futuro)**_

_itsumo kagayaiteita so shine **(Que sempre irá faiscar, tão brilhante)**_

_**Edward e Winry:**_

Quando Winry desceu do trem, Ed ensaiou uma corrida em direção a ela, mas suas pernas pareciam coladas ao chão. Estava totalmente desarmado, e seu único impulso era transmutar um buraco no chão e sumir através dele.

–Anda logo, Ed, está com medo de quê? – Alphonse o empurrou, e Ed o odiou por isso. "Então o filho da mãe sabe... ah, Al, você não sabe a sorte que tem em estar nessa armadura, porque se não estivesse eu mesmo quebraria o seu pescoço, agora!"

Livrando-se da mão enorme do irmão para recuperar a pouca dignidade que ainda lhe restava, ele passou a mão nos cabelos, para tentar parecer despreocupado, e assim que ficou frente a frente com a garota deu um de seus melhores e mais honestos sorrisos. A visão dela o deixava muito feliz, e queria parecer o mais animado possível.

–Oi, Winry, como você está? – ele a cumprimentou cordialmente, estendendo a mão, sem perceber que Al se afastava lentamente dos dois – E então, o que você manda de Rizenbul?

–Bem, nada muito interessante – ela devolveu o mesmo sorriso – Só a vovó, que resolveu ampliar a oficina e me mandou para cá para procurar peças novas. E você, o que conta de novo?

–Hum, também não tem nada, não – ele respondeu – Mas venha, vamos dar uma volta, está muito frio por aqui, o Alphonse vai... – mas quando ele olhou para o lado e viu que o irmão não estava lá, abafou um palavrão –... vai nos buscar um pedaço de torta com chá quente, não é? – a armadura ouviu e entendeu, e também entendeu o olhar de "depois eu me entendo com você" que o irmão lançou em sua direção. Por isso, foi até à loja de conveniência da estação e por lá ficou.

Sem querer, enquanto se dirigiam a uma parte com um pouco de sol na estação, a mão de Ed tocou a de Winry, e numa atitude involuntária ele a encolheu, enrubescendo. Ao olhar para o lado, viu que essa também havia sido a reação da garota. Também percebeu que esta havia desviado o olhar de sua direção, e agora fitava o chão longamente.

"_Por que tem que ser tão difícil?_", o pensamento de Ed o atormentava sem parar.

"**Que droga, será que eu vou ter que tomar a iniciativa? Como é que ele pode ser tão burro?**", a mente de Winry também a torturava com pensamentos impacientes.

"_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido._"

"**Não posso ficar esperando por ele a vida inteira! Eu vou dizer agora mesmo!**"

"_Não posso ser covarde._"

"**Tenho que ser paciente...**"

"_Quem sabe, se eu conversar amenidades mais um pouco eu consiga tomar um pouquinho mais de coragem..._"

"**Vou dar mais cinco minutos, e se ele não fizer nada, eu falo.**"

"_NÃO! Conversar mais um pouquinho o caramba, se eu não fizer isso agora, nunca mais serei capaz. Tem que ser agora."_

"**Ele parece tão distraído, deve estar em outro planeta. Tenho que aproveitar enquanto ele ainda me ouve. Vai ter que ser agora mesmo.**"

"_Vou contar até três, e no três eu falo tudo o que eu tenho pra falar._"

"**Ah, já sei! Contagem regressiva! Em três segundos, vou dizer tudo!**"

"_Um..._"

"**Três...**"

"_Dois..._"

"**Dois...**"

"_TRÊS!_"

"**UM!**"

–Bem, eu... – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois deram um sorriso envergonhado – É que eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer... – falaram ao mesmo tempo, pela segunda vez.

–Tá bom, Wi, pode falar primeiro. – aliviado pela chance de embromar por mais alguns minutos a sua confissão, Ed deixou a amiga falar na sua frente – O que você quer me dizer?

–É que eu... eu... ah, droga, eu não sei como falar – então, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, e ela pode ver o reflexo de seus próprios olhos nos dele – E também, você não iria entender.

"_Essa é a minha última chance... não posso desperdiçar!_"

–Winry... – ele a encarou profundamente, como se quisesse mergulhar no azul dos olhos dela – Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, uma coisa que está me comendo por dentro há muito tempo. E eu não sei colocar isso em palavras, você sabe que sou péssimo para falar de coisas sérias, então vou falar do modo mais direto que puder. Eu estou apaixonado por você, garota, gosto muito mais de você do que possa imaginar, e antes que eu volte a ser o medroso de sempre e me arrependa, vou fazer o que tenho que fazer.

Então, sem aviso, sem hesitação, sentindo em seu coração uma chama de coragem que há muito não tinha, segurou-a pelos ombros, aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou a garota, com um misto de cuidado e ansiedade. Assim que os lábios deles se tocaram, a carapaça em volta do coração de Winry caiu aos pedaços, e ela correspondeu ao beijo quase que involuntariamente. Não havia palavras para descrever os sentimentos deles, naquele momento: basta dizer que todo o frio e palidez do dia de inverno havia se convertido num brilho mais quente e intenso que a própria luz do sol. Por alguns instantes, parecia até mesmo que o tempo tinha parado, que o mundo tinha desaparecido, e que só existiam eles, Edward e Winry, e que nada mais importava.

Depois daquele minuto de eternidade, os dois se separaram, suspirando levemente ofegantes. Os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, despidos de qualquer máscara: através deles, um podia ler a alma do outro, tal qual era, sem disfarces ou maquiagem. Um longo silêncio se passou naquele momento de contemplação, silêncio esse que foi quebrado por Ed:

–Bem, pode me esbofetear agora, se quiser – e virou o rosto para ela, mostrando a face esquerda.

–Do que você tá falando? – a garota riu.

–Eu te beijei de surpresa, é justo que você queira partir a minha cara ao meio – ele respondeu – E, se for este o caso, me desculpe pelo atrevimento, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

–Não seja bobo – ela o encarou – Era isso que eu queria te dizer. Desde que nos conhecemos, eu gosto muito de você, muito mais do que uma amiga. E já estou ensaiando te dizer isso desde quando saí de Rizenbul, ontem à noite. O que eu sinto por você é algo meio inexplicável, entende?

–É claro que sim – ele devolveu o olhar – Então não vamos tentar explicar, está bem? Vamos deixar correr, deixar que isso se explique sozinho, que tal? – afastou os cabelos da garota de cima dos olhos dela, depois tirou a caixinha e a estendeu para ela – Eu não sei se é assim, mas... Winry Rockbell, você aceita ser minha namorada?

Ela não pôde responder verbalmente, estava embasbacada demais para conseguir articular as palavras. Mas acenou afirmativamente a cabeça, um sorriso estúpido e apaixonado estampado no rosto, e esse sorriso ficou ainda mais estúpido quando Ed (que sorria de modo igualmente bobo, convém dizer) colocou a corrente em seu pescoço.

–É linda – ela balbuciou – Linda mesmo...

Edward olhava fundo nos olhos dela, um olhar que parecia querer chegar até a parte mais profunda de sua alma. E Winry percebeu que a euforia do primeiro instante havia dado lugar a uma melancolia profunda. Ele parecia pressentir algo, como se soubesse que, em breve, algo muito grave iria acontecer e estragar o relacionamento dos dois.

–Wi, eu preciso que me prometa uma coisa – a voz dele estava segura, constante, mas deixava transparecer um medo imenso, assim como o olhar – E, por favor, não diga não. É muito importante para mim.

–Ed, do que você está... – ela começou a falar, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, e lançou um olhar de súplica.

–Por favor, antes de falar qualquer coisa me ouça – seus olhos pareciam dois topázios lapidados, que brilhavam intensamente, de uma forma estranha – Prometa que, aconteça o que acontecer, você vai tentar ser feliz, cuidar da vovó Pinako e do Al, continuar a sua vida sem olhar para trás.

Ela recuou, assustada pelas palavras do rapaz. Mas ele não a deixou se afastar: segurou as suas mãos e passou a encará-la profundamente, cada vez mais profundamente... Não teve coragem de responder, e ele continuou insistindo:

–Se você soubesse o quanto me importo com você, com sua segurança e bem-estar... Mas você sabe que eu sou um ímã de encrencas, e que tenho isso em mente o tempo todo – então, desviou o olhar – Eu preciso de você perto de mim, é por isso que quero namorar com você, mas tenho que me certificar que, independente do que me aconteça, você vai ficar bem.

"**Ah, por que ele está me dizendo essas coisas?**...", ela perguntava para si mesma, mas no fundo já sabia a resposta. Observou-o de cabeça baixa. "**Ele já acha que vai acontecer alguma coisa, desde agora, e já quer me preparar. Mas eu não vou deixar ele desanimar, não vou mesmo!**".

"_Tomara que ela entenda..._", ele também pensava, triste. "_Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Se ela ficar comigo, a chance de acabar machucada é muito grande, mas se ela não quiser, o que acontece comigo? Agora que eu sei que ela também gosta de mim, não vou me perdoar se a deixar embarcar naquele trem sozinha e chorando outra vez. Não... mesmo com todos os riscos, eu tenho que tentar. E, se alguma coisa acontecer, vou protegê-la a qualquer custo!_".

–Eu prometo! – Winry o fez erguer o rosto – Prometo que vou ser forte e cuidar de todos, principalmente de você! Não vai ser um homúnculo idiota qualquer que vai deixar você escapar pelos meus dedos outra vez, pode escrever!

–Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça, Wi – ele a abraçou forte, sentindo seu calor e a maciez do rosto dela contra o seu – E isso é um juramento, ouviu? Vou cuidar de você, te proteger até o meu último sopro de vida, e qualquer um que tentar te ferir vai ter que, antes, descobrir que gosto tem um punho de ferro no meio da cara.

Ela o abraçou forte, também, e os dois ficaram lá, abraçados, pouco se importando para os olhares das pessoas que passavam por lá. Naquele momento, não havia mais nada que pudesse impedi-los. Eram jovens, estavam apaixonados e nada no mundo seria capaz de fazê-los desistir um do outro. Aquele sentimento os fortaleceria, os daria ânimo para continuar a andar. Ed precisava dessa força mais do que nunca, necessitava desesperadamente de algo que lhe devolvesse a fé na vida e no coração, para que pudesse continuar a caminhar, a procurar, a seguir em frente em sua missão. E Winry precisava de paciência, de constância, de doçura, para que pudesse ser uma rocha segura no meio da tempestade, um lar para onde voltar. Um precisava do outro, e agora que finalmente conseguiram, não deixariam a chance escapar por nada nesse mundo.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de **(Girando e girando no tempo rodopiante)**_

_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru **(Nós estamos procurando por amor)**_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara **(Pois queremos crescer mais e mais fortes)**_

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru **(Ainda olhamos para os altos céus, hoje)**_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de **(Girando e girando no tempo rodopiante)**_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru **(Vivemos e viemos para entender as coisas)**_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite **(Às vezes rindo, às vezes chorando)**_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku **(Nós vamos continuar a andar novamente, hoje)**_

De repente, Edward percebeu que eles estavam sendo observados por um par de olhos muito curiosos, vindos diretamente da loja de conveniência da estação de trem...

–Alphonse, venha cá – ele chamou, com um tom divertido na voz, e o irmão, levemente encabulado, caminhou lentamente até eles – Ninguém nunca te ensinou que espiar os outros é feio?

–Ah, é que eu, bem, eu, é que... – Al gaguejou desesperado – É que, depois dos sinais que você tem dado desde que a Wi ligou, eu precisava ver o que iria acontecer?

–De que sinais você está falando? – agora Winry estava interessada na conversa, e olhava marotamente o Elric mais velho.

–Bem, desde que você avisou que estava vindo, ele está desnorteado – explicou o caçula, sem poder se controlar – Quase não come, não dorme, fica distraído à toa e passa quase o tempo todo com um olhar distante e uma cara de bobo, além de ficar suspirando por aí.

–_AL! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE?!_ – Ed estava até meio roxo de tão vermelho. Já havia se exposto o suficiente para um único dia, não precisava que o irmão ficasse por aí fofocando a seu respeito. Mas percebeu que Winry ria muito, e tentou se explicar – Eu fico meio bobo... quer dizer, eu sou meio bobo, mesmo... mas desde que você ligou eu fiquei pensando em como falar com você sem parecer muito idiota, entende?

–Ah, cala a boca, seu tonto! – ela deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Sabe que eu acho isso uma gracinha?

Ed sorriu, agora menos vermelho, e ouviu Alphonse dizer (num tom ridiculamente eufórico):

–Que legal! Vocês dois finalmente se entenderam! Então, não tem problema eu ficar espiando e...

–Da próxima, transmuto suas pernas em uma bola e atiro você com um canhão – cortou Ed, rindo – Agora é melhor a gente entrar, está fazendo um frio terrível aqui fora. Abriu uma loja nova de peças mecânicas e eu vi algumas que vão deixar você pirada, Wi. Quero te levar lá hoje...

Alphonse, não querendo assumir o papel de castiçal da história, deixou que os dois fossem na sua frente, e viu, muito feliz, que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Fazia tempo que ele não via o irmão tão feliz, tão leve. "É, dizem que o amor tem mesmo esse efeito nas pessoas...", ele pensou, sorrindo consigo mesmo. "E isso também é uma prova de que ele é muito mais humano do que todo mundo pensa. Tomara que, agora, ele possa encontrar a paz que procura há tanto tempo...". Por alguns segundos, ficou lá, apenas observando Ed falando alto, rindo como se tivesse voltado aos dias de infância em Rizenbul...

O sol começava a brilhar, a neve derretia lentamente, o frio começava a ceder. Naquela manhã, que marcava que o inverno chegava ao fim, o mundo de duas pessoas havia mudado. E era isso o que importava: alguém havia se descoberto, em algum lugar, e havia visto que gostar de alguém era uma coisa maravilhosa. Se a natureza havia se manifestado a favor dessa história, ninguém poderá dizer. Mas a verdade é que dois corações se degelaram naquela manhã fria e sem-graça, e a transformaram num dia dourado. Um dia para se levar na memória e _em todo coração_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nota da autora: Dizer que ficou ruim seria chover no molhado. Resolvi dar uma volta por todos os estilos. O primeiro foi comédia (com Espaguete à moda), o segundo foi drama com songfic (representado por Lost Heaven – aliás, eu adoro songfics, tá?) e o terceiro é romance, também com songfic, representando por essa coisinha aí em cima. Eu tentei, é sério, mas eu sou péssima com romance mais do que com qualquer outro estilo. A música em si era perfeita... Bem, esqueçam essa verborragia inútil aí em cima e vamos à parte interessante: DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS! Eu preciso deles: elogie, critique, diga que o Corinthians vai ser rebaixado esse ano, falem o que quiserem, mas comentem. E, por favor, vão ao meu blog, http://alchronicles. (quando eu postei esse endereço em Lost Heaven, ele saiu errado. Vejamos agora, não é?), que está com uma idéia supernova e superinteressante, tá? Beijos à todos e, como é de praxe, TRANSFORME-SE, BABY! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_


End file.
